sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Hugh the wolf
Hugh Maximoff is a mobian 2.0 wolf Achievements 2015 mobius music award for best male artist Nobel peace prize medal of honor History Hugh was created in the year 2020 to protect a beautiful mobian wolf (Jane the wolf). Jane and Hugh had a romance for a long time but this had to come to an end at the beginning of the time war. Jane sent Hugh back in time to protect her while she was a teenager. Hugh landed in 2010 mount Everest. Two Buddhist monks took him in and taught him an aincientt art to predict the future. Hugh became a monk until a year later he left to begin his mission. he was given some money. Meeting a younger Jane and discovering his musical talents On his first day at Millenium High school he signed up for drama, music and advanced algebra. When Jane first met Hugh she began developing a crush on him but Hugh kept on ignoring her feelings. He always responded we just should be friends. As their friendship became stronger Hugh began to discover his musical talents. Hugh and Jane were accepted to Los Santos music acadamy the greatest music school on earth. Hugh later gotten a recording contract with fire records. Nobel Peace prize and fame Hugh after 3 years Hugh became the face of Fire records. Hugh was on talk shows, magazine covers, clothing, music instruments he even became a judge for mobius got talent, the voice of mobius and mobian idol. Hugh one day invented the first artificial intellegence gaining him a nobel prize. second love, loss of Jane and exile Hugh returned to the future. he succeeded his mission. Months later Jane died from sacrificing herself to save Hugh. Hugh chose to go back to the past and go in exile. Later on a trip to London he met a beautiful young girl named Samantha a native to the United States at first they had a strong dislike mostly because of their musical talents. But they soon began to fall in love after heading back to Hollywood Hugh gave her a fire records contract after discovering he was over Janes death. Hugh gave a necklace that had a emerald skull on it (emerald skulls are his calling card) then walking away for a new adventure. Return to Hollywood and reuniting with Samantha. Hugh five years after parting ways with Samantha. Hugh walked back to fire records only to be greeted by Samantha. He was glad to see her. After a month Hugh won twelve mobian music award and starred in the comedy Champions and the action movie New York mayhem. But months later a criminal killed Samantha. Getting the Yo-Kai watch Later on a trip to Japan he found a stone crank by a tree when putting a coin in it he got the yo-kai shadow venoct the yo-kai chose to allign with him. Hugh later discovered him having psychic abilities and freed his yo-kai and started a pokemon journey Byrne Tech Later in the future Hugh starts his own tv show (a tosh.0 like show) and his own company. Later constructing the iron wolf suit also getting an arc reactor for a heart Mutation Later Hugh accidentally mutated himself gaining a healing factor and super speed/ Learning ancient Magic Hugh would later learn magic Pokemon Lucario Mew (Befriended) eevee Abilities Psychic- Hugh recently discovered this Hugh bends spoons to strenghthen Super speed- Consequence of a mutation Healing factor- also a consesquence weaknesses Arrogance- Hugh is hot headed and sometimes lets his arrogance go ahead Flashbacks- at occasions flashbacks of hughs memories occur and he is frozen in place Relationships Friends Matt the time-wolf Hugh first met Matt during world war 3 Hugh blamed him for the renegade mobian 2.0s because of his involvement. Hugh swore to get him back. As he couldn't meddle with time he hired John the time-wolf to find Matt sadly he got angered when he regenerated into a girl and letting Matt live longer thus firing her. But after Matt revealing he donated some regeneration energy to him Hugh had gained a liking of Matt. They next met when Hugh gone on his own adventures. Hugh became Matt's companion he departed five months later. They often meet. Sonic Hugh and Sonic have a friendly rivalry. Hugh has first meet Sonic when he arrived to the present but finding out he was commiting crimes he began hunting him down. After the events of Sonic Heroes Hugh ran into sonic for a fifth time. The Freedom Fighters Hugh first meets the freedom fighters when they helped him fight some robots which they thought were badniks. Hugh was bought to sky patroll to recover. Hugh told them everything about what happened. Sally their leader quickly became friends. Weeks later Hugh was asked by Sally If he would join the freedom fighters. Hugh responded by saying that he prefers to travel alone. But after the third worlds colliding incident Hugh joins permanantly. Raven the Panther Hugh met raven during a demon attack they became friends after helping him defeat the bad wolf. Komerl The hedgezoid Like Raven Hugh met Komerl in demonic invasion. He was the first victim of the bad wolf. Hugh helped him defeat anarzel. They meet up on occasions Enemies Dr. James.J.Payne Esquire II the wolf Hugh has a rocky relationship with the man who created him. He once had a good heart creating him to protect his best friend. Hugh began to hunt him down after going rouge he planned to use Mobian 2.0 soliders to take over the world. Hugh Was sent back in time before he could defeat him. But after Jane's death Hugh's eyes gone red almost under Payne's controll Hugh killed him. Dr. Eggman Hugh was supposed to be Eggmans last project before his death to defeat sonic. But before he could start his files were stolen. Later Payne found the files and created him. When Hugh travelled in time Hugh foiled eggmans plan. But years later Hugh "died" really he lost all his memory and nfor a short period of time Hugh worked for Eggman. But once Eggman forced Hugh to aid Sonic in saving the world. That adventure Hugh regained his memories. Romances Sally Acorn This was a one sided with Sally having a crush on him. Hugh returned the feelings once but the romance did not work out. Clara the Dog This is an on and off romance. Clara first met Clara in London the romance lasted a month. Blaze the cat This romance happened in sonic rush 3 when Hugh got stranded in Blazes world. After the events of the game Hugh decided to stay in Blazes world. Hugh would have married Blaze but Hugh decided that they should just be friends for a while. Still Blaze and Hugh have feelings for each other and often team up. Blaze gave Hugh a sol emerald as a memento of their adventures. In Sonic Adventure 3 Sonic nicknames them the unbreakable love. Theme Hugh's theme is Story by AI (sonic Unleashed 2 ) Lyrics There are times I can't explain, what can I say You've given so much to me, memories to stay As time goes by, I wonder why, I just couldn't be myself I didn't want to show my heart, afraid to be apart For so long, I've kept it inside of me Didn't have a place where I could let go But then you came into my life and I Found the strength to be myself again There will be no sky too high I'm not alone, you're by my side I'm standing strong, you give me hope to on You washed away my fears Now I know I'm here because I have you near You're not alone, I'm by your side When you are down, I'll be the one to make you smile I'll wash away your tears And the sun will shine its light on you and me There are times you can't explain, you don't have to say You don't even have to hide the that's deep inside When you're lost and need a friend, you can just call on my name You can count on me, I will be right here for you For so long, you've been holding on Didn't have a place where you could let go Just take my hand and we'll find a way Through the good and bad, we'll laugh and cry Together we will find a way I'm not alone, you're by my side I'm standing strong, you give me hope to carry on You washed away my fears Now I know I'm here because I have you near You're not alone, I'm by your side When you are down, I'll be the one to make you smile I'll wash away your tears And the sun will shine its light on you and me ‘Cause you're the reason I feel alive and there's nothing to — hold me down You're the reason, I can spread my wings and fly We have our own story We all have the power to make a change So just believe it (believe it), believe it (believe it) And there'll be a brighter side I'm not alone, you're by my side I'm standing strong, you give me hope to carry on You washed away my fears Now I know I'm here because I have you near You're not alone, I'm by your side When you are down, I'll be the one to make you smile I'll wash away your tears And the sun will shine its light on you and me Walk the Moon- Different colors (sonic colors 2) Black sabbath- iron man instrumental (Sonic legends final scene) Bowling for soup- Endless possibility (sonic adventure 3 + sonic generations 2) Owl city- when can i see you again (sonic unleashed 2 - sonic heroes 2 Free Super Hugh theme Yo-Kai on hand * Jibanyan * Venoct * Shadow venoct * Robanyan * SHogunyan * Komasan Trivia * Hugh was originally created by rare for a platformer but sega got the rights to him * Hugh's demon form voice is Matt smith while his elderly version is peter capaldi and his regular is david tennant * The previous is changed later on in sonic colors 2 with evan peters (actor of quicksilver in xmen apocalypse) * Hugh occasionally would flip a coin to make his choices * hugh's partially inspired by Daniel tosh and tony stark, deadpool and quicksilver Category:Future Category:Time traveler Category:Musician Category:Protagonist Category:Depressing Past Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Traveler Category:Ex-Military Category:Bodyguard Category:Has a theme Category:Has a love interest Category:Guardian Category:Travels Between Dimensions Category:Friends with Chao Category:Friendly Category:Friends with canon characters Category:Singer Category:Loner Category:Killed creator Category:Wolf Category:Rebels Category:Laid back Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Romantic Category:Royalty Category:Prince Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Characters with psychic powers Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Super speed Category:Mutant